Let Me In
by Isis Darkness Lover
Summary: Something happens to make Edwards inner monster come out, good Edward is locked away & forced to watch as his inner monster is in control. He has to watch as the monster becomes sadistic, blood thirsty & watch as he's after Renesmee. Lemons in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Twilight...I just love making my own little dark stories with the hot characters ;-)

This is set AFTER Breaking Dawn, Bella's dead now Edward is alone with a teenage Renesmee who knows nothing but to love her Daddy, at all costs.

* * *

><p>Let Me In<p>

Chapter One

(Edward Pov)

I sat at the piano staring at the keys. The house was quiet except for the faint heart beat of my daughter Renesmee.

I could hear her low sniffles every now and then which made my un-beating heart break even more.

I forced myself to stand and walked to Renesmee's room, past my room. It used to be Bella's room too.

I pushed the door open looking in at my daughter, she was hugging a pillow and hiding her face. Renesmee looked 16, closer to 17 every day.

She was younger than her appearance led to believe. I walked in and sat next to her on the bed and gently touched her shoulder. "Nessie.."

"N-no don't c-call me t-that." She sniffled out and I pulled her up hugging her close. She looked like Bella, had the same colored eyes except for a few green flakes mixed in at the edges. Her hair was long, brown and lay in waves. Just like Bella...

Everything, every thought now led me thinking of Bella, how I hadn't been more careful. Renesmee lifted her hand placing it on my cheek showing me our last memory with Bella.

It wasn't that last bad memory, it was a good one.

The one I'd cherish forever.

It was us around the family, laughing and having a good time. Bella beating Emmett at the video game, wrestling matches.

I pulled her hand away to stop seeing it, as much as it was good to see Bella moving...it hurt too much. For it was only two days and two nights since Bella was killed by the wolves.

We were out hunting, something made her run from the buck she killed, it made her go after humans.

I tried stopping her, but I couldn't get too close without wanting to drain some of the humans myself. She killed five humans then another three. The wolves tried to get her to stop without using force...until she almost killed one of them.

She bit Seth, Leah tackled her and started biting her limbs. Carlisle had gone when I heard Leah's thoughts, he had went and got the venom out of Seth.

Seth would be fine.

Bella had kicked Leah away from her breaking one of Leah's ribs. Carlisle tried getting Bella to calm down, but the blood lust she felt had her too wild. Jasper tried to use his power to calm her down, but her feelings and need to kill more humans was getting to him.

It made him hungry.

Jacob had tackled Bella trying to hold her down without doing any damage. But she clawed at his chest and legs. Sam had shown up, bit into Bella's leg and dragged her back. She kicked his face and had tried to get another human...

But they didn't let her get that far. As Jacob tended to Leah trying to get her up, the rest of the pack, not Seth, tackled Bella and ripped her apart.

I had tried blocking those images from my head. My Bella ripped to shreds, my Bella burned to ashes. Telling Renesmee was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

I had to tell her that Bella wasn't returning home. That Bella was gone. She broke down crying which in result had her yelling why and who made this happen. I was honest and said the wolves, this made her angry.

Through her angry tears, Jacob showed up trying to comfort her but she wouldn't have it. She told him to leave her alone and go back to his murdering brothers. I could see the pain it caused him as he tried to reason with her but she slapped him across the face and wouldn't listen.

I stayed silent through all of it. I had never wanted him around her anyway, that was Bella who wanted him to have visits with our daughter.

But now Bella was gone, I was the one being in control.

When I saw Bella get killed through everyone's minds...I wanted to die. I wanted to go to the volturi and beg to be killed. But Renesmee made that thought leave my mind.

I could not let her lose both of her parents, she needed me most now. I still felt like I didn't exist now but the feeling wasn't as strong when I had Renesmee in my arms.

She helped me feel...stronger...better. I noticed her eyes were puffy and her eyes were blood shot. This made me frown. "Renesmee try to get some sleep."

She took deep breaths and held onto me tighter when I started to stand. "Stay...please..." I nodded and laid down with her. She laid her head on my chest keeping her arm firmly around me.

I hummed lowly to her hoping it would help her fall asleep. She had refused to sleep since she heard about Bella, she was so stubborn.

After fifteen minutes she fell asleep and I laid there staring at the ceiling. Even though I could not sleep I closed my eyes.

I thought of many moments I had with Bella, getting married to her, everything after that. I felt Renesmee's arms tighten around me and I, for a moment, let myself believe it was Bella's arms.

That helped me not feel as...dead...for that one moment. My, as I called it, inner monster was full of rage. It wanted to be let out but I couldn't let it.

I heard a knock at the door and pulled Renesmee's arms from me and kissed her forehead. She looked like Bella when she slept.

I ran to the front door and opened it seeing Sam. A low snarl came from me as I stepped outside. "What the fuck are you doing here dog?" I never swore, but right now I could care less.

"I...we're sorry about Bella, Edward. We really are but...she couldn't be stopped we had to."

"You had too...you...had..." I growled and jumped at Sam punching him in the face. "You didn't have to do anything! We would have handled it! All we wanted from you was to keep her in a small space! But you fuck ups couldn't even do that!"

He shoved me away from him and I saw his skin healing where I hit him. I growled and made tighter fists.

_"Edward...he doesn't care that he killed our Bella." _My inner monster was speaking to me through my thoughts...was that even normal?

"Edward I am sorry. But we had no choice. Now...I know its not the best time but you need to speak with Renesmee about Jacob, it will almost kill him if he never sees his imprint." Sam spoke standing straight while looking at me.

_"So that is why he is here, Edward, let me out. He's only here because of the other dog who wants to take Renny from you. Let me in control..." _I grabbed my head holding it tightly and breathed deep.

_"I can't, I can't let you out you'll hurt everyone or worse...Renesmee." _I yelled in my mind back at my inner monster and he snarled at me. _"I would never hurt Renny! I would protect her better from those mutts now let me out. Or I WILL force my way out...and if I force my way out I'll kill this mutt. On the count of three Edward."_

My eyes widened as I let go of my head. I knew I was in a vulnerable state of mind, so my inner monster would come out if I wasn't careful.

_"One..."_ I heard the dark voice echo in my mind and I started to panic. "Sam leave now."

_"Two..."_ I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth and glared at him. "LEAVE SAM!" I yelled loud only to get a weird look from him.

_"Two and a half..."_ I heard the dark chuckle in my head and I stopped my breathing. "Sam go."

_"Thr-" _

"Daddy!" I heard Renesmee's voice and I turned seeing her walk out. She was barefoot and frowning. She ran to me and hugged me. My arms went around her hugging her back.

Wait...I hadn't moved my arms.

I felt panic rise in me as I realized what had happened. I was focused on making it past the number three, focused on keeping him in but when I heard Renesmee's voice my focus faltered.

"Its okay Renny..." I heard my voice, it was raspy and darker. I screamed inside my head. _"NO! No stop it! Let me back in control! LET ME IN!"_ All I heard was a chuckle inside my head and I could do nothing but watch through my monster's eyes as he glared at Sam.

"If you do not leave. I'll make you." Sam looked at me then looked at Renesmee.

"My dad said GO." She hissed lowly and he shook his head and left.

(-Edward's Monster-Pov-)

I was finally out. After so long finally. I looked down at Renny, I liked calling her that.

She looked like Isabella had, I actually smiled. She hugged me tightly and I returned the hug gently. The old Edward, the good side begged me for control but I just laughed at him. He was never getting control again.

I picked Renesmee up and walked inside the cottage back to her room and laid down in bed with her.

She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "Will they leave us alone?"

"If they don't I will make them." I said low to her.

"You sound different_..." _She put her hand on my chest next to her face and I grinned to myself was rubbing her back. "He just got me really mad sweetheart..."

"Oh..." I glanced at her watching her close her eyes and I looked up at the ceiling. I had been kept locked away for far too long, now I wanted to be out and have some fun.

It did hurt me that our, meaning mine and good Edward's mate was gone, but I started thinking.

Good Eddie from the inside saw what I was thinking and started screaming again saying, _"NO! No she's our daughter you sick fuck!" _

I smiled. I blocked his part from my head then, like he had done to me many times before. She was his daughter, the good Ed's daughter, not mine.

It would do nothing to me.

I glanced at Renesmee and slowly smirked. His daughter looked like Bella, smelled better than Bella.

I'd have fun with this.

I put my arms around Renny tightly and kissed her head. Mmm so fun..

* * *

><p>Let me have your review and read my other stories! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me In

Chapter Two

(Edward's Monster-Pov)

While Renny was sleeping I watched her. She would stay close to me and it caused me to smile.

She looked so tasty and so sweet. I started thinking up an idea and grinned. I leaned forward slowly so she wouldn't wake up and brushed my lips against hers. They were soft, untouched.

I pulled away from her and got up going and packing some of our bags.

I went back to her and gently shook her. "Renny." My voice was dark again and I saw her wake up slowly. She rolled onto her back and I helped her sit up. "We're going to leave for a while Renny, but...I need a favor from you."

I sat down next to "my daughter" and took her hand in mine. "What is it?" I gently ran my thumb over her skin and forced a frown. "I need to drink from you."

Her eyes widened and she stared at me. "W-why?"

"I...I'm afraid the wolves would use the excuse for me...like they did B-Bella...I don't want to lose you." I could see her eyes tear and she moved closer to me and I pulled her in my lap.

"Okay.." I pulled her hair away from her neck and leaned closer kissing her skin there. She stiffened and I pulled her arm around my neck. "Daddy..."

"We just need each other Renny...no one else." I kissed her neck more and bit into the flesh. She gasped and I slowly drank from her. She tasted good.

It wasn't full blown human blood but it still tasted amazing. I felt my cock get hard and I rolled us over so I pinned her against the mattress. "Daddy s-stop." I drank more for a moment then pulled back from her.

"Your so beautiful Renny."

"Like mom?"

I smiled "sad" and trailed a finger down the side of her face. "Even more than her."

She smiled a little and I trailed my finger down her neck and chest. "Renny...do you want to help me feel better?" She looked at me puzzled and I kissed the front of her throat. "It will make you feel better too." I added.

I saw her nod and I pulled back from her keeping her against the mattress. I pushed up the dress she was wearing and felt up her legs to the tops of her panties. "Daddy what are you doing?"

"We're going to feel better..." I heard a knock at the door and I stopped. "Stay here baby." I kissed her head and got up going to the door and saw Carlisle outside.

I pulled the door opened and looked at him. "Edward...how are you and Nessie doing?"

"We're...managing. I'm going to take Renesmee out of this area for a while...all he wolves want to bother her."

He slowly nodded and I saw how upset he was. "We'll come back after a while..she needs a break."

"And so do you. I'll tell the rest of the family."

I sighed and gave a short smile. "Thanks. And...can you tell everyone to stay away for a while? Me and Ness are going to have some daddy daughter time."

"I think that would help both of you, yes I'll keep everyone away. Call when you get back from your trip. Goodbye son." He gave me a hug then was gone. I waited until I could no longer hear his thoughts then I returned to Renny after shutting the front door.

She was laying in the same spot, the confusion fresh across her face. "Daddy what are you doing?"

I discarded my jacket and went to her, picking her up. Without replying I took us to my room and laid her on the bed. She looked at me and bit her lip. A little strike of fear crossed her eyes and mind along with more confusion.

"We're going to make each other feel better honey." I kept her at the end of the bed and pushed her dress up.

I pulled her panties down before she could protest and I heard her mind, she was saying why is he doing that? What are we doing?

Obviously my Renny did not know of sex.

I pulled her forward and smiled. "Do you love me, Renny?"

She nodded and I saw a few tears leak from the corner of her eyes. "Do you want to feel better and not sad?"

She nodded once more and I unbuckled my pants letting them drop to the floor. I unblocked the good Edward from my mind so he would see what was going to happen.

"What..is this?"

"This...is something that people do to feel better. To forget things." I ran my fingers up her bare lips and she jumped. I sank to my knees and nibbled at her there. She gasped every now and then and I licked up her folds feeling wetness seep out.

I heard Eddie's panicking voice in my mind, he begged me to stop and I raised up spreading her lips with my fingers and eased my very hard dick between them. She started to move away but I grabbed onto her hips tightly.

"Renesmee you will do as I say. This will be good for both of us." My tone was stern and commanding.

"But daddy.." Her lower lip pouted out in a whisper and I grinned down at her. "No buts honey.." I said softly again finding her wet hole with the head of my dick and poked in a bit. She stiffened and I pushed into her some more.

She started breathing fast and reached her hands around grabbing onto sheets. I pushed into her more and slid in through her barrier. She did an intake of breath but that was all. I knew it wouldn't hurt her as badly as it hurt humans.

I continued sliding in until I was all the way in her. The "good Eddie" was screaming at me in my mind and I smirked. He'd watch this.

I slid out of her then returned deep within her. Her legs hung over the bed and I kept our hips pressed together and I looked down and watched as I slid in and out of her body.

I groaned and continued watching, seeing her wetness coating my hard cock and watched as she gripped me. I felt her hands grab onto my arms and I looked at her not stopping my movements.

She was breathing hard and I smiled at her and kept my slow movements despite wanting to fuck her senseless. I pushed deep into her feeling her tighten around my hard member. She was gasping and I knew I was bringing her close.

"W-what.."

"Just let the feeling go...let it happen sweetheart." She shut her eyes and her head went back as her hands went and grabbed the sheets tightly. Her mouth went into an 'O' and I felt her juices come out around my dick as she orgasmed.

I sped up lightly reaching closer to my climax. The Eddie in my brain was snarling.

_"Get **out** of her!" _He yelled, in a pleading voice.

I pulled her legs around me and read Renny's mind. She was confused and I could almost feel what she thought as I was sliding into her. I was closer to cumming and I tried getting deeper into her.

_"NO! Don't do that in her please. Please!" _He whimpered and I felt his disgust at the thought of his _seed_ going into _her._ He was trying to fight me for control but I was too strong. I thrust into Renesmee two more times.

On the last shove, I groaned loud that sounded mixed with a growl and was raspy. "Yeeeesss!" I hissed out, feeling stream after stream of my cold cum flowing into her. I rocked against her, sliding in then out of her a few more times as I finished pumping my seed into her tight, little body.

I released her hips and rubbed them gently. She tried to move back from me but found it difficult with me nestled deep inside her. "Daddy..." She started to panic and I grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Now, now. Don't be scared or worried, you felt better did you not?" I asked her softly and saw her eyes glistening with tears. "I...I think...but..."

"Shh...no buts sweetheart. Now you love me?"

She nodded and whispered a 'yes'. I sighed and kissed her lips. She stiffened, confusion entering her mind. I pulled away and caressed her leg with my hand. "And I love you Renny...this just helps me take care of you and prove that."

I slowly slid my cock out of her and heard her gasp. I looked down at myself and saw our cum coating my dick. I would have loved for her to lick it off but I knew she wasn't ready for that.

I pulled my pants up and pulled her up from the bed. "We're going on a trip away from the wolves, go shower and I'll explain the new things on the way out." She swallowed and walked past me. I heard her go to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

The Eddie in my mind was screaming and feeling so sick with himself. He felt hate towards me which only made me smile. I blocked him from my mind after a moment. The only reason I let him _see_ in the first place was so I could _show_ him that _I_ would _always_ be in control.

I picked up Renny's panties and licked my lips.

Oh yes, I was in control.

* * *

><p>Let me get your review and you'll get another chapter :)<p>

Also please read my other stories if you aren't yet!

Possession-James/Victoria

And then the others I have listed.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't been updating! (P.S., you will see this message on all of my stories when I update them) I usually go off the grid during Summer because I am busy, I will try to update all my stories faster and let you know they are still going on so for now enjoy the chapter! :D

Let Me In

Chapter Three

(Edward's Monster-Pov)

I had waited patiently for Renny to finish her shower. I had the car packed and ready with anything she or I would need. I walked to the nearest wall of the living room of the cabin and saw there was a picture of Bella and good Edward.

She was smiling brightly as he had her arms around her and he looked happy. I cracked a slow smile, because of Bella he was able to keep me dormant. I cannot say I am or even was happy that she was killed, but at least I still had Renny.

I looked away from the picture as Renny came out wearing another short little dress. It was a deep blue that set off the complexion of her skin and made her face stand out. She wore knee-hi black boots with no heel as well as her hair was slightly damp and curling up as it lay across her shoulder and down her back.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her as I looked her up and down. She was beautiful, her breasts stood out against the color of the dress. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places setting off her amazing figure. She couldn't possibly had known that as she got dressed.

Any other girl would have wore a slutty outfit with no panties. But not Renny. The thought of her in a slutty outfit thought was a turn on, to make her beg for me to fuck her as I slapped her perky ass and fucked her tits.

"Daddy?" I snapped out of my fantasies as I looked at her. "I'm sorry...what?"

"Are you okay?" She glanced from me to the picture and I walked over to her. I leaned down, being much taller than her, and kissed her very soft lips. I smiled and gently took her by the arm leading her out to the car, I opened the door for her and she got inside.

(-After hours of driving-)

I had stopped us at a hotel on the edge of Washington, we'd catch a flight in a couple hours but Renny was tired and needed her rest. She had her boots off and was laying on the bed asleep.

Her dress had ridden up so I could see the tops of her legs all leading to her covered by white cotton panties, pussy. I shifted in my seat as I watched her sleep. I was becoming hard by watching her.

She'd turn over every so often and I'd get a flash of her bra. It was also white.

I couldn't handle this, I got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door and unzipped my fly dropping my pants. I took my very hard cock out and leaned back against the door with my eyes shut tight.

I had a fantasy I could jerk off to, it would have to do for now. I started pumping my cock slowly but hard as I saw the fantasy in my head.

_Renny was on her knees sucking me off like a good little slut as she fingered herself. I had my hands in her hair as I fucked her throat and told her to stop moving her fingers. "But daddy..." She said pulling off my cock._

_"No buts! Get on the bed." She moved quickly getting on the bed and I switched her so she was on her hands and knees. I gave a firm slap on her ass and saw her juices dripping out of her pussy down her legs._

_"Who's a bad girl Renny?" I slapped her ass again harder causing her to gasp. I could see she loved this, not only see but heard her thoughts. "Me..." Another firm slap and she moaned._

_"Who do you belong to?" She was silent until I have her a harder slap. "Mmmm you!" I got on my knees behind her and pushed forward until my cock was touching her entrance. "Who does this pussy belong to?" I poked just the head inside her causing her to moan._

_"You!" I slapped her ass I pushed inside her wet entrance. She was slick and hot inside it made me groan. "Fuck Ren you are fucking tight." _

_"Fuck me!" I grabbed her hair holding onto it for leverage as I started banging her from behind. She was moaning and pushing back against me as fast and hard as she could._

I was pumping my cock harder now and very fast, I'd cum soon if I kept up like this.

_Now we had switched positions, she was on top of me riding me as I grabbed her tits and squeezed them. She raised herself up and down as well as dropping down on me. I was hitting her special G-spot causing her to moan loud. _

_People were banging on the wall for us to be quiet, we ignored them only getting louder. I grabbed her hips and shoved up into her as she slammed down. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled rocking her hips against mine._

_"Yes cum for me Renny." I felt her tighten around my cock as I turned us over and shoved into her as hard as I could. She gasped in pain but it only was a better turn on. I started cumming in her as I growled and bit into her neck causing her to tighten around me once again._

Before I could register it my cum was shooting out of my cock causing me to gasp. I didn't have to breath, so gasping from cumming to a fantasy was pretty fucking good.

I'd make that fantasy a reality very soon.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short but I am trying my greatest to work fast to update all my other stories! Let me see the love 3 What did you think about the monsters fantasy ;D<p> 


End file.
